La vie ne se consume pas seulement avec l'arrêt du cœur
by Iktsuarpok
Summary: Il était seul. Seul avec lui même. Il attendait. Il attendait simplement. Le temps passe tellement vite, surtout au début d'une vie.


Bonjour bonjour ! Ow ow j'ai pas écrit depuis des siècles... Mais alors sur Saint Seiya depuis encore plus longtemps. J'étais vraiment active il y a longtemps ici. Mais les choses ont fait que, j'ai grandis etc. Maintenant je reviens avec une peau neuve. Je suis retombée il y a peu sur des textes que j'ai pu écrire plus jeune et... je me souvenais pas d'à quel point c'était mauvais. Je me choque moi même de les avoir publié haha. Brefouille... Assez parlé de moi !

J'ai eu une soudaine envie d'écrire et POUF cette fic est apparu avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ne serai-ce qu'un mot. Je ne sais pas si elle est bonne, mauvaise ou autre mais le but d'écrire est justement de s'améliorer ! Donc je vous laisse avec... ça /pan/

 **Disclaimer :** Bien que j'en rêve Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi. Pas plus que Milo. En revanche l'histoire et le temps passé à la faire sont à moi !

* * *

Les yeux bleus regardaient avec flegme la fumée s'élever dans l'air, tourner, monter jusqu'à des cieux qui lui semblaient plus proche que jamais. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'avouer, à le dire ou à consentir accepter la peur qui lui tordait les tripes, lui retournait le ventre, lui pesait sur l'estomac. Tout son corps se liquéfiait à cette idée. A l'idée de mourir... Il avait quoi... 20 ans à peine... Il n'avait rien connu encore de la vie, de l'amour, de ce qui fait qu'on est humain... Son meilleur ami lui était déjà parti... si jeune. Une poussière sur l'échelle du temps. Une vie qui s'est consumée aussi rapidement que le bâton de nicotine se consumait entre ses doigts. Son tour viendrait il le savait. Les spectres étaient aux portes du sanctuaire. Il allait devoir monter au treizième palais dans quelques instants. Mais là, pour une fois dans sa vie, il voulait simplement être un homme de son âge. Un homme de 20 ans assis sur les restes effondrés d'une colonne antique qui fumait certainement sa dernière cigarette avant que sa vie ne s'éteigne aussi rapidement qu'un feu étouffé sous du sable.

Ses longs cheveux blonds volaient en réponse à la légère brise qui lui soufflait dessus. Ses boucles s'emmêlaient les unes dans les autres. Il s'en foutait. A quoi ça lui servirait de les brosser ? Il allait se battre et mourir. Être beau dans la mort ne l'intéressait pas. Il allait de toute façon retourner à la terre et devenir une chose horrible avant de n'être qu'un tas d'os puis plus rien... Ses pensées allèrent à feu son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il avait tant partagé... A quoi ressemblait-il en cet instant ? Comment était-il ? Ses longs cheveux roux étaient-ils toujours aussi soyeux ? Ou étaient-ils âpre ? Âpre comme l'odeur et le goût de cette cigarette qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de fumer...

Il se devait d'être fort, il l'était. Jamais il n'avait failli. Quand il avait vu ce corps brisé... froid... immobile... ses yeux clos, ceux de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux... il s'était mordu la lèvre avec violence détournant le regard pour que les autres ne voient pas sa réaction. Et il avait compris, compris qu'il était seul dorénavant. Oh... il en avait des copains, des bonnes ententes au sanctuaire, mais pas des relations aussi fortes que celle qu'il avait avec lui. De véritables amis il n'en avait plus. Le seul était mort. Mort et en décomposition alors que lui était bel et bien vivant, son cœur battait la chaleur de la vie, la vigueur de la jeunesse, jeunesse qui allait se terminer bientôt. Il ne verrait pas l'année suivante. Un fin sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Il allait rater tellement de choses. Une fois il s'était confié, il lui avait raconté sa vie à ce français si important pour lui. Il venait d'un petit village de Crète. Il avait grandit non loin de la mer avant d'arriver au sanctuaire. Ses parents étaient en vie. Sa grand-mère aussi... c'était elle qui l'avait quasiment éduqué ses parents travaillant énormément. Et parfois... dans certaines missions il faisait un détour pour aller la voir, retrouver cette cellule familiale, se comporter comme l'adolescent puis l'adulte qu'il était. Comment ces gens allaient-ils prendre la nouvelle de sa mort ? Le scorpion soupira reniflant, portant sa main à son visage pour en essuyer la larme qui coulait. Il jeta un vif regard en arrière dans son temple. Là, il y avait laissé une lettre, écrite et signée de sa main. Il avait pris ses précautions, si jamais il venait à survivre il irait la brûler mais... dans le doute il avait demandé à Athéna que ses maigres possessions reviennent à ses gens, les seuls gens qui méritent d'avoir ses affaires car ils étaient sa famille et tout se donne, se partage dans une famille.

Le regard de Milo revint sur la cigarette. Elle était presque finit, il allait bientôt devoir monter là-haut... Il allait bientôt devoir reprendre ce masque que tout le monde lui connaissait. Ce maque d'homme sûr de lui n'ayant pour mot d'ordre que la justice. Il se souvenait d'une citation qu'il avait un jour entendu de la bouche de feu son ami « L'être humain a deux visages : celui qu'il nous montre et celui qu'il a vraiment. » il avait tellement raison... qui pouvait se targuer de l'avoir un jour vu sous ce jour à part Camus ? Personne... les autres ne connaissaient que le joyeux et expressif Milo qui n'était pas encore lassé de tuer, de combattre et qui... n'avait pas peur de mourir. Les autres encore ne connaissaient que le Milo sadique, le Milo assassin, le Milo sérieux et d'une loyauté sans faille envers sa déesse. Pas le Milo en grande détresse qui fumait sur une vieille colonne du temple du Scorpion dans le regret de cette vie qu'il allait perdre.

Il soupira une fois de plus éloignant la cigarette d'entre ses lèvres pour en regarder la fin se consumer. Camus avait toujours détesté le voir fumer. Il lui avait toujours fait des remarques sur le sujet. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là... il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction. Il aimait le taquiner sur le sujet avant... maintenant il était seul avec sa cigarette sans aucune remarque qui lui reprochait le geste. Milo fronça les sourcils et rageur il jeta le mégot au sol pour l'écraser avec force sur le sol en marbre de son temple qui n'était bientôt plus le sien. Il fit glisser ses iris bleus en bas. Il sentait les comsos de ses ennemis. Le temps était venu... Il tourna le buste puis la tête en direction du dernier temple. Le temps était venu de retrouver Athéna et de marcher vers sa destiné.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, pas aimé ou tout autre sentiment que vous puissiez ressentir après lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser un quelque chose pour que je puisse m'améliorer !


End file.
